Blackbird
by akari.tsukiyo
Summary: A menudo se comparaba con un pequeño pájaro: con un pequeño y opaco Mirlo. Era un tipo de ave arisca, vivía sola, en su propio territorio. Pero al ser domesticados, eran despojados de su carácter natural, y cantaban encerrados en una jaula, hasta el fin de sus días. Sí, ella se sentía como un Mirlo. Atrapada en un jaula de oro. Pero atrapada, al fin y al cabo.


**Disclaimer: Ni Digimon, ni la canción "Blackbird", ambos son propiedad de ****Akiyoshi Hongo**** y The Beatles, respectivamente.**

**Advertencia: AU/UA.**

* * *

Blackbird.

El viento jugueteaba con sus cortos cabellos color canela. Levantó sus ojos pardos y las hojas de los árboles la saludaban en una extraña armonía. El tono bermellón del cielo avisaba con bombos y platillos que la llegada de la noche era inminente y el frío se colocaba por la delgada chaqueta que cubría su menudo cuerpo.

Ahí yacía sentada en esa banca del parque, lo que le habían parecido años. Es curioso, en realidad, lo subjetivo que puede llegar a ser el paso del tiempo. A veces tan veloz; casi siempre cuando la dicha es inmensurable, cuando disfrutas como nunca algún momento, o tal vez: a alguien. Y en otras ocasiones, es simplemente una tortura lo lento que pueden dejarse caer las agujas del reloj; cuando sufres, o cuando esperas algún suceso, algo que cambie tu vida, lo que sea. Cuando esperas, simplemente.

Y ella llevaba toda su vida esperando. Tal vez por eso sus 16 años le habían parecido miles de eones. Tal vez por eso ella era tan madura, porque su tiempo avanzaba más lento. Cada cosa en su vida estaba pensada, al menos, 10 movimientos antes de que sucediera. Las consecuencias de lo que hacía, eran meditadas con más de 10 ramificaciones distintas.

Cada pequeño suceso, por más insignificante que fuese, ella ya lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho antes. Era como leer el futuro, pero no, al mismo tiempo. Ella no era adivina. No tenía una bola de cristal, ni velas ni conjuros mágicos. Sólo tenía su inteligencia, y la capacidad de ver más allá del ahora. Cada paso que andaba, era pensado. Cada respiración que tomaba, era razonada. Cada palpito de su corazón, era planeado.

Una genio, habían dichos los médicos y psicólogos. Un coeficiente elevado sobre la media, habían dicho sus profesores. Y un milagro, habían exclamado sus padres, con alegría.

¿Y para ella? Nada. Ni su nombre le sonaba como propio. A menudo se comparaba con un pequeño pájaro: con un pequeño y opaco Mirlo. Era un tipo de ave arisca, vivía sola, en su propio territorio. Pero al ser domesticados, eran despojados de su carácter natural, y cantaban encerrados en una jaula, hasta el fin de sus días. Sí, ella se sentía como un Mirlo. Atrapada en un jaula de oro. Pero atrapada, al fin y al cabo.

Miró al frente con melancolía, una pareja joven estaba tomada de las manos y sonreían mientras hablaban animadamente. Ella jamás había experimentado la sensación de calor de otra mano sujeta a la suya, ni mucho menos un beso, como el que ahora se daba la feliz pareja. Sintió envidia y tristeza. Un pinchazo atacó con vileza su pecho, desentonando el calculado palpito de su herido corazón.

Pequeñas lágrimas nacieron en sus ojos y recorrieron su níveo rostro hasta saltar hacía la muerte desde su barbilla al suelo del pequeño parque. Era su lugar favorito para pensar, para ser una con la naturaleza y, para sobretodo, dejar los deberes que le habían impuesto a tan corta edad. Suspiró y limpiándose el líquido salado que aún emanaba de sus irises, se paró del lugar que la había acogido por toda esa tarde, y emprendió el camino a casa.

Lentamente, contando. Derecho, izquierdo. Uno y dos. Sesenta y siete pasos desde la banca hasta la salida del parque, y sabía que le esperaban cuarenta y ocho más para su casa.

Veinte, veinte y uno, veinte y... Y algo la detuvo, una pequeña mancha negra se cruzó en su camino y se detuvo detrás de ella. Al volverse y enfocar más su vista, sonrío con ironía. Era un pequeño Mirlo, aún no era adulto y la miraba desde lejos, agitando graciosamente su cabeza de un lado para otro. A ella le pareció que la estaba invitando. Como diciéndole que lo siguiera. Miró el camino a su casa; veinte y seis pasos la esperaban para regresar. Se giró, dándole la espalda al pajarillo, con toda la intensión de continuar su camino, cuando el Mirlo cantó. Le cantó. A ella.

No, no le cantaba a la niña de 15 años, a la genio ni a la de coeficiente intelectual, ni menos al milagro. El pequeño pájaro negro, le estaba cantando al otro pajarillo que yacía dentro de la jaula de oro. Al que estaba atrapado. Le decía que se liberara, que lo rompiera.

_¿Qué debo romper?_

_Rompe todo._

_¿Todo?_

_Todo. _

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Y por qué no? _

Era la melodía de la vorágine, del caos, de la anarquía. Y el pájaro echó el vuelo. Y ella lo siguió. Sin contar. Sin pensar. Sus pasos se desestabilizaron de la cuenta meticulosa. Su corazón latió sin beneplácito.

Y al fin alcanzó al pájaro.

Estaba en las manos de un muchacho de su edad. Su aspecto era etéreo. Su cabello rubio bailaba en la brisa de la noche y su rostro pálido contrastaba notablemente con sus penetrantes ojos azules. Una de sus delgadas manos acariciaba con delicadeza la cabeza del Mirlo, el cual cantaba, agradecido de los mimos.

Y la chica de ojos pardos miraba la escena, estupefacta. Los Mirlos no eran así. Se supone que eran ariscos con la gente, era solitarios. ¿Por qué ese Mirlo es así con él?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué es así?

¿Por qué con él?

Salió de sus cavilaciones y se dio cuenta que el muchacho frente a ella la miraba con curiosidad, el pájaro había desaparecido, volado probablemente lejos de allí. Era libre, podía ir al lugar que quisiese. No como ella. Pero entonces, ¿qué hacía allí?

Se sintió repentinamente ridícula, sus mejillas se tornaron calientes y se dio la vuelta, preparada para irse a su casa de una buena vez, su madre probablemente estaría vuelta loca.

Y entonces el chico le habló, un susurro. Un saludo, y la detuvo. Su voz era suave, arrastraba las palabras de una manera que resultaba hipnótica. Se giró, dándole la cara, y se sintió terriblemente torpe, debería contestarle el saludo, sino sería descortés. Mas era un extraño, no le conocía.

_Pero podrías..._

Se sobresaltó, ¿qué había sido eso? Miró a todos lados, luego al rubio frente a ella, quien la seguía mirando con curiosidad. Al parecer él no había escuchado la voz. Entonces estaba dentro de su cabeza. ¿Esquizofrenia? ¿Su capacidad cerebral había llegado a tal punto de volverla loca? No, no era eso. No eran otras voces, era la suya propia. Hablándole. Buscó en la base de datos de su cabeza, archivo por archivo, como si de un computador de tratase. Y encontró lo que buscaba en un libro que había leído hace años.

_"La conciencia es la voz del alma; las pasiones, la del cuerpo"_

La voz de su alma, ¿eso era? Ella no creía en algo como el alma. No, no era que no creyese. Era que a pesar de su inteligencia, jamás había pensado en ello. Jamás había logrado ver afuera de la caja. Y ahora lo hacía. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedía con ella? ¿Qué era eso que sentía?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por un calor ajeno en su mano. Y lentamente miró la fuente del calor: la mano del extraño. Era suave y tibia. Estaba vivo. Estaba tomándole la mano. Un extraño. Y no sentía miedo. No. Calor. Eso sentía, en el pecho. En el lugar donde latía desbocado su corazón. Por primera vez lo sentía así. Por primera vez sentía el calor ajeno. Sentía, estaba viva. Y recién se había dado cuenta.

Pudo sentir el sonido de la jaula abriéndose. El chirrido de las bisagras del que fue su hogar por tantos años, inundaba su sentido. La sensación de libertad era tan grande que no cabía en su pequeño cuerpo.

Y sonrío. Elevó la mirada y le sonrío al chico enfrente a ella. El muchacho de ojos azules le devolvió la sonrisa. Soltó su mano, y se despidió con la otra en un gesto amigable. Y se alejó por el camino apuesto del cual venía la muchacha, la sonriente y libre muchacha de ojos pardos.

Enarboló su mirada al estrellado cielo, y respiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones con aire limpio. Se giró y continuó su camino. Tarareando un leve melodía.

_Mirlo que cantas en la madrugada_

_Coge estas alas rotas y aprende a volar_

_Durante toda tu vida, has esperado este momento_

_Para volar._

_Mirlo que cantas de madrugada_

_Coge estos ojos hundidos y aprende a ver_

_Durante toda tu vida has esperando este momento_

_Para ser libre._

_Vuela Mirlo..._

_Vuela._

* * *

**Esta historia es una adaptación de un relato que escribí en mi blog, al cual pueden acceder desde mi perfil, y cuando lo releí, encontré el rostro de Kari en la protagonista. Así que aquí está. Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, hace tiempo que no me pasaba por este fandom que amo. Agradezco muchísimo que me lean, y sí quieren escribirme, el review siempre es bienvenido. Si quieren pasarse por mi blog, que recientemente reestrené, también son bienvenidas. **

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Ps: la frase que es mencionada en la historia es de William Shakespeare.**

**Pss: Hay una pequeñísima parte que está inspirada también en la novela de No.6. Sí saben cuál es les doy un dulce. **


End file.
